Sparks and Splats
by PandaLover309
Summary: Japan invites everyone to the Tanabata Festival in Japan and decides to invite the female countries too. Some guys are planning on having fun, most are planning on having fun with specific girls. WARNING: Love...Octagon? Love Triangles and maybe Love Squares x] pretty long one-shot n gomen for the sucky summary. Don't like? Don't read, Peace Rated T just in case


Kobanawa!  
I'm PandaLover309, nice to meet you all ^u^  
anyways, this is my second Hetalia: Axis Powers story, but it's a one-shot (a pretty long one that is x])  
Plz be nice if you're going to review it =~=  
arigatou and hope you enjoy \(^0^)/

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Hetalia and nothing changed about the behavior during the World Conference. Britain and France were having meaningless and stupid arguments, Russia was scaring Lithuania, Canada remained in his shy and quiet nature, America was boasting how 'awesome' and 'heroic' he is, China was mumbling to himself about how idiotic Westerners are, Italy fell asleep, and Japan continued to refrain speaking. Of course...someone had to get worked up now right?

"QUIET! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone soon settled down, even America, and stared at Germany. Germany let out a small sigh of relief and put on his 'work' face.

"So, we are currently facing a threat known as Global Warming. Any suggestions that might possibly get rid of this problem," Germany asked.

Of course America has to jump in, "I got it! I'll be the hero and you all back me u-OOF!"

"Idiot, do you think really that's going to help?" Britain fumed while elbowing America in the head.

"Heh heh heh, you know that hurts right man? Ow," America nonchalantly said while awkwardly laughing.

Almost everyone sighed and everyone's attention then shifted to the other side of the room where the female countries were.

* * *

"Did you hear about what Viet Nam did to France the other day? Boy did that show him not to mess a girl like that," Belgium smirked and held her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" most of the girls followed.

"Speaking of Viet Nam, where is she," Hungary pointed out with her fore finger on her chin.

"Yeah, and Taiwan-chan too," Liechtenstein realized.

"Don't forget Indonesia, she's pretty much the reason we're here in the first place," Belarus pouted.

**_THUD_**

'Of course...' The girls thought in unison.

"Sorry we're late!" Taiwan exclaimed while running towards the girls' side of the conference which nearly surprised the guys out of their seats.

Taiwan came panting through the now opened doors with Indonesia and Viet Nam trailing behind. Indonesia has long, fiery red hair that ends below her bottom, and red eyes that seem like they can kill a man with just one look. She wore a black skirt, white collared shirt with a black tie, and a black coat that hugged her body tightly. She was 19 years old and is like a leader to the girls. She can also be quite childish at times but she can be serious at times too so you betta not mess with her.

"S-sorry, we're late," Viet Nam bent down and huffed and had her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, sorry. It's kinda my fault we're late and couldn't get this meeting going sooner like the guys over there," Indonesia briefly apologized and panted.

The girls were laughing and soon the three who were late laughed along too.

* * *

The guys looked over at the girls with a somewhat funny and amused expression.

"What do you guys think of Taiwan? She's pretty cute," Korea cheekily said while smiling.

Some guys took his last sentence in thought and imagined them being with Taiwan in the future, including Japan. (Kawaii~)

"Pmft, forget about 'Taiwan'. What about Viet Nam, she's pretty interesting," China muttered rather loudly.

America thought about it and smiled like a ninny, some guys followed like Canada and Iceland.

"Pah-lease, you simpletons don't know how to chose women like Mwah~ Indonesia is my type of girl. She has tits and everything," France said while flipping his hair 'elegantly'. (Ew, just ew =.=)

Some guys blushed madly and fell backwards, and that includes Germany who also had a nosebleed after thinking about something rather perverted.

"F-F-France! This is a World Conference! Not a place to talk about a female's body parts," Britain exclaimed with a huge blush across his cheeks.

"Man, what I would do to land a date with Indonesia. I heard she's a strong fighter," Denmark smirked and had his arms behind his head.

Sweden, who was sitting next to him, had a tint of pink on his cheeks while some other guys nodded.

"I'd prefer Hungary. She's a fiesty one which makes life interesting, and that makes me even more awesome then I already am," Prussia bellowed while putting one foot on the table and laughing like the total doofus he is. Not far from him, Austria was glaring daggers at him which wasn't very effective in scaring Prussia.

"E-e-enough about the female countries," Germany quietly said while getting up. He wiped away the nosebleed and had his 'work' face on again, but this time...nobody listened.

"I have a suggestion," Japan said while standing up.

Everyone looked at him with a surprised, amused, and/or impressed expression. It's not every day Japan stands up and speaks.

"Great. Japan, tell us how we can get rid of Global Warmi-" Germany slightly said until Japan shook his head.

"Eto, gomenasai Germany, but that was not what I was going to talk about," Japan apologetically said.

"EH?!" everyone in the room, except for the females, yelled.

"Y-Y-YOU MEAN, THIS IS NOT ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING?!" Switzerland yelled in disbelief.

"Amazing, who knew Japan can say something like that to Germany," Estonia pushed her glasses in a little and stared at Japan with an awed expression. Some other countries nodded their heads in agreement.

Germany, who backed away and sat in the corner of depression, gave a sideways glance to Japan, "Then what could you be possible be talking about?"

Japan, who seemed hesitant, spoke, "Well, in Japan. The Tanabata festival is going to start in a few days time, so I was thinking that I could invite us and the female countries to join us."

"Where are you going with this Japan," China raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

Japan waved his arms nervously and started to sweat.

"I see, you sly fox Japan you~" France purred which caused Japan to freak out even more.

"Man, Japan, you're growing up a lot faster in this than I thought," Turkey pretended to cry and had his arm around Japan who fainted.

"What are you guys talking about ana," Thailand asked out of curiosity and amusement.

"HANGING OUT WITH THE GIRLS YOU DENSE IDIOTS!"

* * *

Setting: In Japan with beautiful and colorful lights. Different colored lanterns in many varieties of shapes and sizes. People in kimonos and having their hair up in many styles and clipped with beautiful pins.

"Ugh! What's taking the girls so long?" Prussia whined while scratching his viciously. He wore a black Yukata (a traditional Japanese robe for men to wear during festivals =]) with a red sash across his waist.

"And you care why?" Austria bitterly asked. He wore a white Yukata with a white sash.

"I really wanna see Liechtenstein, she must seem very pretty in her kimono," Finland smiled. He wore a bright blue Yukata with a dark blue sash.

Switzerland was slightly, no not slightly, WAAAAAYYYY EAGER!, to see his little sister in a kimono, He imagined her in different styles and how her hair would be and lightly smiled. He wore a velvet red Yukata with a white sash.

(Most of the guys are wearing Yukatas that have their flag color on them kay? Too much work to tell what color Yukata ALL the male countries are wearing T^T)

"Hey, are those the girls?" Greece quietly said while pointing at the girls. He was wearing a navy blue Yukata and a white sash.

"Oh~ They're so pretty," Italy said in awe and all of the guys, including the G-8, while staring at the girls.

(For some of the girls, I'm gonna use some colors that suit them more, like Liechtenstein *~* Dark blue doesn't suit her in my eyes ._.)

Liechtenstein wore a light pink kimono with small hibiscus flower patterns and a purple sash. Her hair was put in a mini-bun and had a golden hair pin on with small red and blue beads that sparkle. Switzerland, who saw how beautiful his younger sister was, fainted and Finland smiled at how pretty she was right now.

Viet Nam then came out in her light green kimono with purple pansy flower patterns on with a light purple sash. She had her hair tied back with a golden comb that had red beads on them that shimmer in the moonlight. America, China, and a few other nations thought she was drop dead gorgeous, well, mostly America and China's eyes that is.

Seychelles followed came out in an ocean blue kimono with white magnolia flower patterns and a dark blue sash. She had her hair down and it was slightly wavy, it was decorated with small red, blue, green, and yellow hair pins. France smirked at how beautiful his little pupil has become over the last few years and apparently some other nations thought so too.

Hungary slowly made her way to the girls wearing dark green kimono with light purple ajisai flower patterns and a pink sash. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail and was decorated with dazzling red and green beads. Prussia and Austria stopped arguing or fighting... for a while and stared at Hungary.

"Wow," Prussia muttered while Austria's hand was formerly pulling his cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Austria replied while Prussia's forefingers were still stretching his cheeks apart.

"Hungary! Wait up," Belgium called while running towards Hungary in a black kimono with red poppy flower patterns on then and a red sash. Her hair was tied into a medium-sized bun and had a yellow pin with little beads dangling from its sides.

Netherlands had his mouth agape, he has never seen his sister so beautiful before and smiles softly afterwards.

Ukraine and Belarus soon walked out talking and Belarus seemed uncomfortable. Ukraine wore a white kimono with small azalea flower patterns and a yellow sash, she had her hair the way it usually was but replaced the old hairpins with golden Japanese ones that shimmer. Belarus wore a navy blue kimono with yellow chrysant flowers and a red sash, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a small hairpin that has red beads dangling form its side. Russia now put some thought into his 'sister's' beauty and chuckled.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!"

The girls turned their heads and saw Taiwan and Indonesia running towards them. Taiwan wore a bright pink kimono with small jasmine flowers imprinted on it and she had a blue sash. Japan nearly blushed at the sight and thought that she looked beautiful while Korea simply looked at her with a smile.

Indonesia wore a red kimono with small camellia (red) flowers imprinted on it and a bright red sash. She had her hair in a bun but it was slightly fanned out so it is sort of wide, she also had a sparkling gold hairpin and small red beads dangling from its side.

_**PANG** _

A short pang went through the guys' hearts when Indonesia came running out. Denmark now knows how beautiful a girl can be, Sweden thought that he saw an angel fell out of heaven, France wanted to grope and touch her (again...EW!), Britain fell in love with her at first sight now and realized that he saw a side of her that he has never seen before, and Germany blushed madly and imagined her in some other costumes. (For those who didn't know about Germany's perverted side...YOU DO NOW! XD plus, who knew he had one ._.)

"Wow Indo-chan, seems like you've been running quite a lot now huh?" Hungary chuckled.

"_huff huff huff, _Yeah. I guess so," Indonesia laughed.

Not long after the girls shared a laugh and both Prussia and Denmark called out to them.

"Yo! Over here!" they both yelled in unison.

Belarus heard them and nudged Viet Nam who just calmed down. Viet Nam looked and saw the guys and told the girls that she and Belarus found the guys.

"My my, what do we have here," Spain tried to flirt and had his arm around Belgium which caused Netherlands to fume out of anger and grab Spain then toss him out.

"A bunch of beauties in traditional robes is what I see," Turkey smoothly said and had his arm wrapped around Viet Nam which angered America and China. China apparently brought his pot thingy along and slapped Turkey across his face with it while America kicked him on the other side of his face.

"Eh hem, anyway," Germany coughed and got everyone's attention.

Everyone then looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"We should probably split up into groups just to not ruin the fun," Germany sighed and had his hand on his forehead.

"How about this," Indonesia spoke.

Everyone's attention was then shifted to Indonesia who wore a calm and happy expression.

"We can put people in different groups based on what they want to do, like me for example, I want to go to wherever the music is coming from and whoever wants to join me can c-" Indonesia was cut off when a bunch of guys, including Germany himself, Denmark, Britain, etc, crowded around her.

"I want to come too," Taiwan exclaimed. She ran up to Indonesia and grabbed onto her arm.

"I wanna hear the music, it sounds fun," she smiled. Just when Taiwan said that Japan decided to join.

"I'll come too, I want to see the different music styles and instruments. And considering that it's Japan, it must be lovely," Viet Nam inquired and walked over to Indonesia's group elegantly. China and America rushed over there and stood next to Viet Nam.

"Well, I guess I have my group," Indonesia chuckled.

"Bye!" Taiwan waved and grabbed on both Indonesia's and Viet Nam's hands and ran off to the direction of the music.

Russia wanted to join but was being dragged by Belarus, "Oh no big brother Russia. You're coming with me."

'And that beauty is now gone...' Russia cried while being dragged.

* * *

Indonesia's group was eventually chasing after the two girls who were being dragged by Taiwan. They found where the music was coming from but a crowd of people prevented them from seeing.

"Here, lemme give you a lift," Denmark grinned and grabbed Indonesia by her waist and had her seat on his right shoulder.

"H-hey, are you sure this is okay? I think I'm slipping," Indonesia blushed.

"Don't worry, I gotcha'," Denmark smirked.

Indonesia was slightly shocked but she smiled and thanked him. Germany, who was sight next to Denmark, got a liiittle jelly at the sight of him carrying Indonesia like that and not him. (Aw~ Germany-kun is jelly~ ^u^)

"Viet Nam, would you like a lift aru?" China insisted.

"I wanna help too!" America pouted.

The two each held one of Viet Nam's arms and carried her onto their shoulders.

"U-u-uhm, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean I appreciate it, but you don't need to do it," Viet Nam said while blushing.

"Nah, it's no biggy," America cheekily grinned and smiled.

"Yeah aru, we're fine. You're not heavy at all aru," China smiled then realized what he just said and was soon pale.

Viet Nam then nodded her head and looked over at where the crowd was looking at while giggling out of amusement.

"Taiwan, would you like a lift," Japan insisted while bowing.

Taiwan smiled and her face was filled with joy, "Would I!"

Japan was taken back a bit then smiled and bent down to give her a piggy back ride. She jumped on him and looked over the crowd and saw people dancing in the middle and some musicians playing traditional Japanese instruments. The music spoke to the girls' hearts and Taiwan had an idea.

"Hey! Let's dance," Taiwan exclaimed which nearly shock everyone.

Indonesia and Viet Nam looked at her with a surprised expression then smirked.

"Thought you would never say so," Viet Nam said and got down from China and America. She thanked them and squeezed her way to the middle of the crowd.

Taiwan and Indonesia followed after her. The guys didn't know what to do but follow the girls, when they got there, they saw Viet Nam whispering something to a man with some board and strings (known as a Japanese Koto) and he joyfully nodded.

The girls were positioned in a triangular shape and each has a different colored fan. Indonesia with a red one, Viet Nam a green one, and Taiwan a pink one.

'Where did they get those?' The guys thought in unison.

(The girls are dancing to the song _Flowers Bloom in the Night Sky, Please Summer _by Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kiyoteru, and Kamui Gakupo! Long title I know, but cute song *~* p.s it's a Vocaloid song)

**_Hyururira yuugure chikaku  
_**[Hurry Hurry, by the time the sun sets]**_  
Yonderu matsuribayashi  
_**[The festive music is calling me]**_  
Ukareru hitogomi ni magire  
_**[I blend into the festive crowd]**_  
Kobashiri hayaku hayaku  
_**[I half run in haste, in haste]**_  
Toori ni zurari naranda  
_**[The streets are lined with stalls]**_  
Yomise no yobikomu koe  
_**[And voices of sellers are driving to tempt]**_  
Mousugu deaeru hazu sa  
_**[I'm sure I can meet you soon]**_  
Koikoi dokidoki__ samaa__ sama  
_**[Come, come, throbbing, Summer-sama]

The girls spun around slowly waving their fans and fanning softly to the sides. They did some footwork while facing the crowd and that includes the guys continuing to fan their fans, and in some parts, the nodded their heads slightly to the sides. They wore soft expressions on their faces that lured the guys to be mesmerized in their dancing and their beauty.

**_Konya kimi wo sasoitai yo  
_**[I wanna ask you to be with me tonight]**_  
Yukata sugata mabushisugite  
_**[Your're in yukata and too dazzling]**_  
Unaji okurege  
_**[The nape, the strangling hair]**_  
Nioitatsu natsu no kaori  
_**[The scent of summer is given out]**_  
Kurari kurari kurari kurari  
_**[Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy]**_  
Kimi wo_ _dakiyosete_**  
[I pull you into my arms]

They spun around a little quicker than the first time and waved their fans out the crowd and back to where the musicians were. Just when the verse was about to end, the girls bent down and stood up again and had one of their fans cover half of their face. They quickly stuffed the fans into their sleeves and grabbed some children, with the parent's permission of course and danced along with them.

_**Dokan! dekai tairin no hana **_  
[Bang! Big large-flowered fireworks]  
_**Bakkufurasshu futari no kage ga **_  
[Shine the backs and make shadows of the two]  
_**Boku wo mitsumeru urunda hitomi ni**_  
[In your dewy eyes gazing at me]  
_**Hajikeru hanabi chirabatte**_  
[Lights of bursting fireworks scatter]  
_**Me wo tojitara kieteyuku **_  
[As the eyes are closed, they disappear]

Viet Nam grabbed onto a small boy with a gray and black Yukata with black hair and danced with him, the little boy seemed to be having fun and Viet nam gave him a small twirl while she was at it. Taiwan grabbed onto a little girl with small pigtails wearing a pink kimono with sakura flowers on it. They were both giggling and laughing and had fun twirling dancing. Indonesia held her hand out to a shy little boy who slowly took her hand and eventually had fun dancing with Indonesia. The guys began to feel slightly jealous but were soon relieved when the girls let the little ones go back to their parents. This time, they took the younger countries from the group. Viet Nam took Sealand, Taiwan took Finland, and Indonesia held her hand out to Latvia who shakily took her hand in return. This got the guys even jealous than they already are, Latvia, who was incredibly sensitive smiled and had fun with Indonesia who smiled.

They let the young boys go and this time reached their hands out to the guys. Viet Nam stretched her hand out to Hong Kong who looked hesitant but China and America rushed to her but was too late.

"Noo~" America and China yelled.

Hong Kong gave her simple spins and some footwork while Taiwan was asking Japan to dance which he immediately agreed to. Finally, Indonesia stretched her hand out to Germany who was shocked. The other guys had their mouths agape at why she would pick him from them. Germany was still hesitant but Indonesia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands and Germany was eventually pulled into the center.

"It's okay, just follow my lead," Indonesia whispered.

Germany nodded and they held each other's hands. Indonesia did simple footwork and Germany seemed to follow along just fine.

"Good, now do a twirl," she smiled.

Germany, who couldn't help but be mesmerized, did a small twirl and a dip. The music ended and everyone in the crowd clapped, including the musicians.

"Nice!"

"Amazing"

"Beautiful, *sniff* Just beautiful!"

The six bowed and heard some explosions.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM **_

Fireworks were exploding and emitting beautiful rays and patterns of light. There was a varieties of colors like red, pink, blue, yellow, white, and purple in the sky which created different size flowers that give out sparks and light up the night sky.

Taiwan's face was filled with wonder and joy and the firework's light brightened her face with its lights. Japan saw how beautiful she was decided to make a move, he reached out for her hand. He could feel her smooth hand already and Taiwan took notice of that, she smiled and held onto Japan's hand in return.

Viet Nam was admiring how beautiful the fireworks were while America and China were admiring how beautiful she was.

"You know, this has been one of the best moments of my life," Viet Nam said.

"Well, it's going to get better," America grinned.

"Yep, way better aru," China cheekily smiled.

Viet Nam, who was totally lost, was about to say something but was stopped when China and America kissed her on her cheeks. America taking the left side and China taking the right. Viet Nam blushed a crimson red and held the spots that they have kissed and smiled. The two smiled back and the three went back to looking at the fireworks.

Indonesia had her hands behind her back as stared at the fireworks. Her face was calm and relaxing and it seemed like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Germany was so mesmerized by her beauty, he didn't realize that he was leaning in to kiss her. Indonesia then turned her head over to Germany which brought him back to earth. Indonesia laughed and that caused Germany to blush, she took her hand and held his chin and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. Germany was taken back but quickly obliged.

**_SPLAT BONK BONK SQUISH_**

Germany's face was soon pied, sconed, and squid by Sweden, Britain, and Denmark who were watching from behind enviously. This interrupted their kiss which startled both Germany and Indonesia. The guys laughed but when they heard Indonesia laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach.

"Y-y-y-you guys really do know how to stop a kiss huh," Indonesia said in between her laughter.

* * *

So watcha think? =]]  
I kinda made up Indonesia if you hadn't noticed x] and Viet Nam plus Taiwan are kinda the main characters aside of her in this one-shot ;]  
gomen if this was pretty long, but this story wasn't going to make up a lot of chapters any time soon =3  
anyways, I hope you liked it ^^  
and plz review \(^0^)/

p.s I'm working on this chapter story called _Angel's Curse _  
It's about this all female assassin/spy group that form an alliance with the G-8 because they are being threatened by a dark organization out to kill and annihilate them. I'm basically using Viet Nam, Taiwan, and Indonesia like in this story so yeah but Indonesia's eyes are jet black x] There's a love square, love triangle, and regular ol' love ^^ I need some opinions on it since I think it's pretty boring ._.  
If you have the time, plz review and tell me what you think of the story. I might re-write the story or delete, which ever comes first  
Arigatou gomzaimash ^u^  
Germany, Britain, and Russia fall for Indonesia, America and China fall for Viet Nam, and Japan falls for Taiwan who immediately falls for him too.


End file.
